


Lost My Pen

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 84 black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost My Pen

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Lilly was staring at Scotty as he continued rifling through his desk drawers.

“You looking for something?” she asked.

Scotty looked up at her. “Nah.”

“So, what? You just felt like rummaging through your desk drawers for the last ten minutes.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Lilly didn’t believe him; she just smiled politely and went back to writing up her case notes about the 1971 murder of Gray Marshall.

A few minutes later Lilly noticed that Scotty was becoming more agitated in his search. She stood up and made her way to the kitchenette, a short beat later she returned to with two cups of coffee.

Scotty smiled as he took his drink from her. “Thanks.”

“You‘re welcome.”

“So what exactly are you looking for?” Lilly asked again. “And don‘t tell me it‘s nothing,” she added.

Scotty lowered his head. “You‘re right Lil, I have lost something.”

Concern glimmered in Lilly’s eyes, creeping across her face. “What?”

“My favourite black pen,” Scotty chuckled.

Relief washed over Lilly’s face. “Want some help looking for it?” she offered.

“Thanks, I do.”

Lilly lifted several case files, and stuck several post-it notes to them, setting them on the floor next to the desk. “Not under them,” she muttered.

“I already looked there.”

“Doesn‘t hurt to look again,” Lilly replied as she lifted the computer keyboard. “You look here?” she asked.

“No why?” Scotty enquired.

Lilly pointed to the papermate pen in front of her. “Because I‘m looking at it.”

“Thanks Lil,” Scotty acknowledged.

“No problem.”

“Knew it‘d be in a safe place.”

Lilly went back to her desk, and finished writing up her case notes.


End file.
